The present invention relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products for storing lines of memory to protect the data content when the memory has physical failures.
Prior to storing lines of data in memory, the data can be processed by a compression engine. The compression engine compresses the data according to one or more compression techniques known in the art. The size of the compressed data can vary based on the compression techniques and the data to be compressed. The compressed data is stored in a line of memory.